Where Angels Fear to Tread
by royalstandard
Summary: An AU TVD Season 4 story about Klaus and his old friend, and lover, Indigo Lockwood, one of the original werewolves, who has returned to Mystic Falls for mysterious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

After spending a week in Tyler Lockwood's body, Klaus just wanted to be free. Sure, he'd had some fun with Caroline in the meantime, but now she thoroughly hated him (accusing him of 'abusing' the privilege and 'misleading' her). He'd struck out with her enough times to feel like taking a break from the chase. Sure, he thought to himself as he tightened his white bowtie and examined his reflection in the mirror, I still fancy her, but the girl can be positively irascible at times.

Ten minutes later, Klaus found himself sipping champagne from a glass and schmoozing with one of Mystic Falls' many citizens. He couldn't remember the name she'd flitted past him just minutes before, and he didn't care. He had a hard time caring about people whose companionship wouldn't serve him to some end. Still, he smiled amicably and allowed her to prattle on as he allowed his mind to drift to that resting place where you hear the sounds around you as a dull hum and you're on the verge of sleep. His eyes wandered, exploring the faces in the room as his boredom grew.

And there she was.

He hadn't seen her face in almost a century, and the shock of her familiar beauty surprised him. He didn't try to hide his distraction from the girl who continued talking even as he turned from her to his old friend. She was more than friend really, he admitted to himself, noting the small little smile that touched the side of her mouth as she saw him watching her. She had been a friend, a lover, an enemy, and so much more.

She rose from where she'd been toying with some human male indigenous to Mystic Falls, and the distance between them closed in what felt like hours when it was really just mere moments. She stood amidst the other guests of the party, but he was unfazed by their presence as he looked into those familiar eyes. She looked up at him with her caramel brown gaze, a playful smile on her beautiful face. "You've aged well, Niklaus." Her hips shifted, and he found himself acutely aware of every movement her body made. He offered her a grin, a grin which showed his centuries-old appreciation for her, and he grabbed a passing champagne glass from a waiter's tray to hand it to her. "It's wonderful to see you again, Indigo."

Indigo's contagious smile spread as she turned to walk from the room full of people, leading him through his own mansion to a quieter place where they could talk. "After seventy-five years, I thought you would've forgotten me, mon cher," she replied, a sly smile touching the corner of her mouth as he remembered it was wont to do. He chuckled and shook his head with a wry laugh. "I could never forget you, Indigo Lockwood."

She held a finger up over her lips to silence him. "Shhhh… can't have anyone knowing I'm in town, can we?" she smiled then. "I heard you turned my descendant into a hybrid. Seems you haven't changed much since the Thirties." Her eyebrows tweaked and she smiled slyly at him. Klaus couldn't help but smile at her expression. He had missed her. All of the drama with the Salvatores and Caroline and Tyler and all the others was forgotten as he smiled back at his old friend. "I did…" he answered, trailing off and rolling his eyes in that playful way of his, "He was the only available werewolf at the time, and I need to teach a certain doppleganger a lesson."

"But Katherine…isn't…" Indigo looked confused for a moment, a curious expression on the face of a woman who was always so sure of herself and everything around her.

"No, no, I'm long past worrying about Katherine Pierce and the drama that comes with her. Elena Gilbert is - or at least was - our current doppleganger. You've been away for too long, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"So who is this Indigo anyway?" Damon asked as he stormed into the living room of the Salvatore mansion. His brother turned to face him as Bonnie and Elena stood watching intently nearby.

"She's an original werewolf," Stefan clarified as if that explained everything.

"As if original vampires weren't enough of a pain in the ass…" Damon snarked, his eyes bulging in that way they always did when he was exasperated. Stefan furrowed his brow. "But what does that mean exactly? I thought there were only original vampires and their mommy dearest with a penchant for infanticide," Damon questioned, apprehension creeping up his spine although he tried not to worry about it. If original werewolves existed, then Damon was right; they had far more to worry about than the original vampires. Sure, any of the Mikaelsons could easily snap any of their necks if they felt the desire, but an original werewolf… he shuddered visibly at the thought of a werewolf bite from an original. As if they didn't already have enough to worry about with Elena being a new vampire…

"It turns out, Klaus and his siblings weren't the only 'originals' to exist. They're the first vampires, but there is a first family of werewolves too," Stefan clarified, glancing over at Bonnie and Elena as he explained. "As we all know, Klaus's mother had an affair with Klaus's father (a werewolf) and gave birth to Klaus, who was born a partial hybrid until he performed the ritual with Elena's blood and became a full hybrid. By an ironic twist of fate, Klaus's biological father went on to sire more werewolves, but using a less traditional method. Papa Werewolf used his own witch and performed a ritual of his own, creating a line of original werewolves right around the time when Esther turned Klaus and the others. Since werewolves existed in the area at the time, these new werewolves weren't noticed at first. Not until they began to stand out from the others.

Werewolves were notoriously wild and easily angered, becoming more animalistic than human. However, these new werewolves were different. They retained their human side and only turned on the full moon, losing control of themselves only once a month instead of on a whim. They soon destroyed the less-civilized werewolves and became known as the originals of the werewolf 'bloodline'."

"And Indigo Lockwood, Tyler's ancestor, is one of them," Elena pointed out. "But why would she come here? What business does she have in Mystic Falls? Maybe she's here to connect with Tyler?" That seemed like a stupid idea, especially after Indigo had never been to Mystic Falls in Tyler's lifetime until now.

"Klaus," Bonnie stated simply, glancing around at her companions as if that one word solved the entire mystery. Looking back at Elena, she sighed a little sigh and explained her reasoning. "You saw the way they looked at each other at the ball the other night. They're both originals, from different bloodlines, but still. Other than his brothers and sister, Indigo and the other original werewolves (if any of the others are still alive) is the only person Klaus knows who is as old as he is. They're obviously friends, or more if the way they were looking at each other the other night is any clue…"

Perhaps Bonnie was right. Perhaps the original werewolf was in town for her old friends. Or maybe she had an ulterior motive. "Whatever the reason, I say we keep an eye on Wolf Girl," stated Damon, receiving an affirmative nod from the others.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't care if he is obsessed with me, I don't want to do it. Can't you find someone else this time?" Caroline asked exasperatedly, stepping to the side so she could view Damon in the mirror. Damon just stood calmly, framed in the doorway, with his arms crossed and gave her that look that told her he was going to shoot her down. He was such a pain in the butt sometimes. Strike that, ALL the time. "You're the only bait we have for Klaus now that Elena's a vampire and he can't get her doppelganger blood. Other than that, there's Bonnie, but she's being a bit… broody right now," he shrugged slightly. The comment hit a sensitive spot for Caroline. Bonnie had been different ever since she'd performed the spell to put Klaus's soul in Tyler's body. She'd been mad at her friend at first, but it had ultimately saved Tyler's life and that was what really mattered. She knew that now, but she'd said some pretty horrible things to Bonnie when she'd first found out.

"He pretended to be Tyler, you know…" she commented offhandedly, pulling a scarf around her neck and turning to face Damon as she stuffed some items into her purse. Damon rolled his eyes. He'd never been one for talking about 'feelings'. "Just get over it. You don't have to be biffles with him, you just have to distract him long enough that we can separate him from his canine girlfriend."

Making a face at him, she pushed past him and into the hallway, walking toward the front door. "Fine, but I want you to know this is in protest."

"I don't ca-aaare," Damon replied in a sing-song voice with a grating smile on his face. Rolling her eyes, Caroline stepped out of the house and steeled herself for her first encounter with Klaus since he had been de-Tyler'd.

—-

"I still remember that first time I saw you after, what was it?, thirty years?" Klaus asked, smiling over at Indigo where she sat on the park bench beside him. She smiled slightly and glanced slyly over at him, "I enjoyed the Jazz Age, what can I say?"

"I never knew you could sing!" he teased her. Fixing him with a scathing look, Indigo smiled at his teasing. "There are many things about me even you don't know, Nik." She winked at him and crossed her legs, one foot aimed in his direction. Leaning toward him, she ran her hand down his chest and half-smiled as she looked seductively into his green eyes. "A lot has changed in the past century, you know. I'm not that same girl you knew before cars were invented," she smiled mischievously and bit her bottom lip, captivating him with her caramel brown eyes. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was, how addictive she could be.

"I figured it out, Nik," she whispered confidentially, momentarily confusing him. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at her, her touch on his chest feeling as if it would burn its way through his shirt and sear his skin. "I figured out how to make a hybrid for you." He chuckled slightly then, shaking his head. "I already solved that mystery, love," he replied simply, smoothing down her hair. "My mother set up in the curse so the doppelganger had to die for me to become a hybrid, but I needed her blood to create more. Tyler Lockwood, your nephew, was the first successful specimen after myself."

Indigo rolled her eyes in that way he'd seen so many times - as if he was a stubborn child who wasn't listening to what she was saying - and she sat up and away from him. "I don't mean that sort of hybrid," she spat as if the idea disgusted her. Her brown eyes locked with his green ones. "I mean a real hybrid…"

Klaus opened his mouth in confusion, about to question her meaning, when he heard footsteps behind him. Indigo stiffened visibly, her arms crossing over her chest, and he turned to see who was approaching.

Caroline.

This had the potential to become complicated very quickly. Klaus turned smoothly on the bench and smiled the smile he knew irritated her. He could see it on her face even as he noticed a flash of something else - jealousy perhaps? - pass over her delicate features. Caroline was everything Indigo was not: blond, blue-eyed, a vampire. They had that same spark to them that allowed no one to use them against their will, but he didn't imagine them becoming fast friends.

"Caroline, I believed you mad at me," he commented nonchalantly, feeling Indigo's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "Is Tyler simply too boring without me that you had to run me down?" His jab clearly set her off, but she allowed her gaze to flicker from him to Indigo and then back again. "I was actually just trying to find him and Bonnie, and I thought you might know where they are. Excuse me for interrupting," she snapped, turning her back on them and beginning to walk away.

Before he could rise to follow her, Indigo slid to her feet and was in front of the younger immortal in the blink of an eye. She cocked her head, inspecting Caroline as the young vampire stood, her blue eyes wide in a mixture of fear and anger at the original werewolf. Indigo smiled slightly then, flicking a curl of Caroline's blond hair over her shoulder where it bounced buoyantly for a moment. "Don't bother leaving, dear," she purred, shifting her weight to look over Caroline's shoulder at Klaus. "A few more hours after waiting centuries to see Klaus again won't hurt me," she commented, offering Caroline a smile which she didn't return. "Perhaps I'll go fish up my nephew while you're preoccupied." She smiled broadly then, that sly, mischievous smile, and she was gone in a blur.

After a brief moment of silence between them, Klaus rose and stepped toward Caroline as she turned to face him. His eyes were hard, not flirtatious like they'd been before, and Caroline find herself momentarily taken back by the lack of affection she saw there. He'd been looking at her in that way that made a girl's insides flutter like a million butterflies for so long now, that she found herself missing that look. She shouldn't be feeling that way. She hated him, and she had a mission anyway.

"You were lying," Klaus hissed, his jaw tightening visibly as it always did when he was angry. "Is this another ruse to distract me while your friends try to kill my family? Not going to work this time."

"No, Klaus… I… I really don't know where Tyler and Bonnie are. I just thought… you might," she finished, crossing her arms and trying to regain her former composure. He shrugged nonchalantly and pushed past her, so different than the crushing boy he'd been for the past several months. "I don't really care. It seems Indigo knows where Tyler is, so maybe he just doesn't want you to know?" The suggestion was harsh and hurt her more than she wished it did. "I would suggest you find someone else to help you. Maybe Matt? He's seems the helpful, boy-next-door type. Or even Elena? I'm sure her senses are heightened, being a new vampire and all."

"You're just trying to hurt my feelings now," she commented, her brow drawing down unhappily. "You're mad because I shut you down when you were trying to pretend to be Tyler. You will never be like him."

"That's true, love," he commented, unashamedly. "But you've missed your chance to explore your options." With that, he turned and walked away from her, leaving her confused as to why she was so hurt by his dismissal.


End file.
